Major Episodes: Damaged
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Aaron signs the divorce papers and Emily helps hold him together while he deals with it. HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Major Episodes story. We're at Damaged. Emotional episode for Aaron and Dave. *looks at Katie* Why must they pick on our boys? *looks back at readers* So this'll be another post episode story. Emily's gonna make sure Dave's okay before checking on Aaron. She'll most likely find him with the divorce papers still in front of him. She'll help him, as always, deal with it. So, not sure have fun fits...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat at her desk and let her eyes flick between the two offices above her. Boy, when those two said they were alike, all those years ago when she first met Dave, she didn't think this is what they meant. Emily knew Dave's case, though finally solved, would take a lot more then an arrest to finally leave his mind. Aaron on the other hand, she had no idea why he was all but locked in his office. JJ did tell her about the call from Haley, one Emily really wished she'd been there for so she could have yelled at Haley for pestering Aaron. But a phone call did not explain why he'd closed himself off.

"Alright Prentiss," Emily said to herself. "pick one and let's get this over with." she paused. "Oh great. I'm talking to myself."

With a shake of her head, Emily decided to tackle Dave first since she actually knew what was wrong with him. She made her way to his office, going the long way round so Aaron wouldn't know she was still there. No need to let him sneak out while she talked to Dave. Though, it's not like he could run far. They lived together.

Knocking on Dave's door, she didn't bother to wait for a reply before walking in. Dave looked at her in surprise.

"Come on in, Emily." he said.

Emily smiled. "Be glad to, thanks."

Dave shook his head with a smile of his own. "What's up?"

Emily plopped down in one of the guest chairs. "I could ask you the same thing. You seemed fine on the way home. Now you're pulling a Hotch."

Dave snorted. "Don't let him hear you say that."

Emily waved a dismissive hand. "I've said it to him. Now, what's going on with you?"

Dave sighed. "I guess it's just taking a bit to sink in that it's really over. I don't have to worry about those kids being haunted any more."

"Or yourself." Emily supplied. "I know it's haunted you too."

Dave nodded. "Yeah, it has." he exhaled. "I'm alright, I promise. Like I said, it's just taking time."

Emily nodded. "Alright but do me a favor."

"Name it." Dave said.

"Let it take time at home." Emily said with a smile. "I've already got one shut in, I really don't want to have to worry about two."

Dave laughed. "Deal. I'll head out now."

Emily stood up. "Good." she paused. "Any clue what's up with Hotch?"

Dave shook his head. "Sorry, can't help there."

Emily nodded slowly. "Oh well." she squared her shoulders. "Off into the unknown."

Dave barked a laugh. "I don't think there's anything about that man you don't know."

Emily cleared her throat. "I'm not touching that one."

Dave laughed and waved her out as he packed his things up. Emily shut his door as she left before heading down to Aaron's door. One glance through his window told Emily he was still there and staring at papers sitting on his desk. Emily frowned. She knew he hated paper work, they all did, but, she shook her head.

"Just go in and talk to him." she muttered to herself. She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I'm doing it again."

Giving herself another shake, she knocked on Aaron's door but waited for a reply this time. When Aaron's quiet 'come in' was heard, Emily opened the door and shut it once she was on the other side.

"Hey," she said softly.

Aaron nodded at her but didn't say anything. Emily didn't take this as a good sign. She moved further into the office, choosing to walk around to the side of his desk instead of sitting in one of the chairs. She leaned against the desk next to him.

"What's wrong, Aaron?" she asked.

She tried not to profile him but her eyes zeroed in on his left ring finger and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I signed them." Aaron said.

Emily exhaled. "I'm so sorry, Aaron."

Aaron nodded. "I signed them but I can't seem to make myself put them in the envelope to mail them."

Emily looked at the papers. "Want me to do it?"

Aaron sighed. "Would you?"

Emily smiled softly. "Of course." she stood straight and faced the desk. Picking up the already addressed manila envelope, Emily gathered the papers, looking at them only long enough to make sure they were in order, whatever he and Haley agreed on was their business. Then she slid them in the envelope and sealed it. Placing it back down, she rested her hand on Aaron's shoulder.

"There." she said, her tone still soft. "What do you want to do now?"

Aaron finally met Emily's eyes. "I don't suppose you'll let me get really drunk."

Emily bit her lip. "Sorry Aaron but we both know that's just a temporary fix that adds a hangover to the list of problems you have to face once you're sober."

Aaron nodded. "Then how about just getting some dinner and going home?"

Emily nodded also. "Alright," she glanced at the envelope. "we mailing those before we get food?"

Aaron picked up the envelope. "Yeah."

Emily rubbed his back. "Come on,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, I know it's not long but it really felt finished there. Like if I had added anything else, it would have seemed off. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
